This Love
by Pheely2006
Summary: Gordo and Lizzie after the kiss on the rooftop! What will happen? Will they just ignore that it ever happened? RR NOW IN STORY FORMAT! UPDATED ON OCTOBER 28!
1. To Be

**Disclaimer: I only DREAM of owning Lizzie McGuire, but sadly in reality I own NOTHING Disney owns it!  
  
(A/N) This is my first fan fiction so please don't hate me if I mess up! I am just a huge fan of the show and their characters! So I will try to take care of the characters and what they would really do! Please R/R it is highly recommended!  
  
Second (A/N) A/L means Animated Lizzie  
**

**Disclaimer: I only DREAM of owning Lizzie McGuire, but sadly in reality I own NOTHING Disney owns it!  
**

**Story:  
  
Chapter 1:To Be**  
  
Gordo and Lizzie start toward the stairs to go rejoin the party that was happening downstairs in the hotel dining room. Lizzie and Gordo step into the elevator still in complete silence both had huge smiles on their faces.  
  
"Um Lizzie, I need to tell you something." Gordo said  
  
_(A/L): Oh no, I shouldn't have kissed him! Stupid Lizzie how could you kiss your best friend? The worst part is I liked it! I swear that was the best kiss I have ever had! Wait maybe Gordo doesn't hate me because I could've swore he kissed me back!  
_  
"Lizzie?" Gordo said  
  
"Yeah Gordo I'm listening." Said Lizzie  
  
"Like I was saying I-I have something to tell you I-I (Gordo steps closer to Lizzie and brings his lips to hers and they kiss).... I like you Lizzie... a lot and I don't mean best friend like I mean I think I love you! I have been for sometime now." said Gordo now feeling like a weight was lifted off his shoulder  
  
"I like you too Gordo...I mean I love you.... I have liked you for so long and when you dated Brooke I was jealous and when you had a crush on Parker!" said Lizzie  
  
"Ditto, I was jealous of you too, like how you have a crush on Ethan or when you went on a date with Larry or when you kissed Ronnie! I wanted so badly to be the one that kissed you or held your hand." said Gordo  
  
**Lizzie reaches her hand to Gordo's**  
  
"To be honest with you Gordo I only started liking Ethan so I can stop thinking of you as more then just a best friend. But it didn't work. I kept thinking about you and me together. I kept having these crazy dreams of you and me together holding hands and kissing, being married, and it kind of scared me." Lizzie revealed  
  
"Lizzie those dreams you had I had them too. Lizzie, do you remember when my grandma came to visit I mean when Gorgeous visited me?" Gordo asked  
  
"Yeah?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Well do you remember when she said she heard me in my room, talking in my sleep?" Gordo asked  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie replied  
  
"Well I was actually dreaming about you, about us." Gordo told Lizzie  
  
"Oh my gosh you were?" Lizzie exclaimed over whelmed with joy  
  
"Yeah Lizzie I was and when Miranda said you had a crush on me in the fourth grade I was so happy." said Gordo  
  
"Oh Gordo!" Lizzie kisses him softly on the lips  
  
"Uh thanks, Lizzie our elevator kind of stopped like ten minutes ago!" said Gordo  
  
"Oh my gosh! Come on Gordo"

**Lizzie grabs Gordo's hand and drags him off towards the party**  
  
"Hey kids where have you been?" asked Mrs. McGuire  
  
"No where really, I just needed to get away from the reporters for a while so Gordo offered to take me outside, that's all!" said Lizzie  
  
**Mrs. McGuire looks at them for a while noticing that they both had big smiles on their faces  
**  
"Well okay then I will be talking to your father about your little Roman adventure to see what your punishment should be." said Mrs. McGuire  
  
"Great, I'm going to be grounded for the rest of my life." Lizzie said to Gordo  
  
"No not exactly just until your eighteen." Gordo said jokingly. Lizzie laughs  
  
Lizzie leans into Gordo and says "I love your sense of humor, you know that Gordo!"  
  
**Then they passionately kissed both weak in the knees for they have both been waiting for this moment for a long time. Lizzie felt like she was on cloud nine, she could just melt in his arms, it was like time had suddenly stopped and everyone and thing became a blur and only her and Gordo were visible.  
  
(A/N) I hoped you guys liked it! If you do then you should be happy to know I will update frequently! I hoped you enjoyed it and please send in a review!  
  
-McDuff1016**


	2. Somebody's Watching Us!

**Disclaimer: I only DREAM of owning Lizzie McGuire but sadly in reality I own NOTHING Disney owns it!  
  
(A/N) Thanks for the review I am always happy about getting a great review! Honestly I didn't know I didn't accept anonymous reviews. But I have changed it and now everyone can review! I hope you enjoy this next chapter so here it is!  
  
Chapter 2: Somebody's Watching Us  
**  
**Gordo and Lizzie are still kissing when they have a funny feeling someone is watching them.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie stop and start to look at who was watching  
**  
**There standing watching with his jaw practically on the floor was Matt.**  
  
"MATT!" Lizzie and Gordo said unison  
  
**Lizzie and Gordo turn red of embarrassment**  
  
"Matt it's not what it looks like!" Lizzie said in a rushed voice  
  
"Oh really?" Matt said, not buying what Lizzie was saying  
  
"Yeah?" Lizzie said trying to not look obvious that she was lying  
  
"Then what were you doing?" asked Matt slyly  
  
"We were uh...." Lizzie began  
  
"We were hugging!" Gordo chimed in  
  
"You were, were you?" Matt said still not buying it  
  
"Yeah!" Lizzie and Gordo said in unison  
  
"Let's check the tape shall we?" Matt now growing a smile on his face  
  
**Matt points to his video camera**  
  
"You, you videotaped us?" asked Lizzie in shock  
  
"As a matter of fact yes I did." Matt said confidently  
  
"Let's see what you got." Lizzie said thinking Matt didn't get anything but nervous still nervous on what might be on the tape  
  
**Video Tape**  
  
"Great, I'm going to be grounded for the rest of my life!" said Lizzie  
  
"No not exactly just until your eighteen." Said Gordo (Lizzie laughs)  
  
Lizzie leans into Gordo and says "I love your sense of humor, you know that Gordo!"  
  
**Then they passionately kiss**  
  
**End of Video Tape**  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Lizzie exclaimed  
  
**Gordo smiles  
**  
"What?" Lizzie asks puzzled  
  
"Just remembering what that kiss felt like." Gordo said  
  
**Lizzie smiles**  
  
"All right twerp what do you want for that videotape?" Lizzie said  
  
**Lizzie now grabbing Matt's t-shirt**  
  
"I am shocked Lizzie that you would think I would do something bad with this tape!" Matt said  
  
"Let's just say I have known you too long to know that you are just going to let the tape sit there and not let anyone watch it." Lizzie said  
  
"You know you have a point!" Matt said finally agreeing on something with Lizzie  
  
"Matt! Just tell me what you want for it!" Lizzie growing frustrated  
  
**Lizzie lets go of Matt's t-shirt**  
  
"I'm sorry but these sorts of things are priceless!" Matt coolly said.  
  
**Matt leaves the stunned Lizzie and Gordo in the dining room**  
  
"What are we going to do Gordo?" asked Lizzie  
  
"I don't know Lizzie, I honestly don't know. But we better keep this relationship low key when we are in Rome for the time being." said Gordo  
  
"But Gordo now that were together....." Lizzie began  
  
"We can still hang out together, its not like were here by ourselves, were with our school so we have to be together." Gordo said  
  
"Coolie, but now I need to go visit with my parents a little and see if they will lighten up on my punishment!" Lizzie told Gordo  
  
"Alright Lizzie, I'll think of a plan on what to do with the whole videotape thing!" said Gordo  
  
"Thanks Gordo, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Lizzie happily said knowing he will come up with a plan  
  
"Alright Lizzie," Gordo kisses Lizzie on the cheek  
  
**(A/N) That's the end of chapter two! I hope you liked it! I don't know if I will be updating soon because tomorrow 's school  
  
and I need to do homework and stuff! I also need to complete missing work and raise my grades so I don't go to  
  
summer school! I promise I will try to get chapter three up on Friday! So remember to send a review!  
  
-McDuff1016**


	3. Lizzie and Her Parents

**(A/N) Earlier then I expected but I am back with a third chapter! Oh and I would like to tell you readers that I changed a few things around in the first and second chapter! I think it was Madame Pink who said she got weirded out by one of Gordo's lines in the second chapter, well I fixed it. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! Here it is I'll shut up now! Oh and also when it has (A/L) that means Animated Lizzie. I thought I should have added her too to stay on the lines of the show!  
  
Chapter 3: Lizzie and her Parents**  
  
**Lizzie talking with her parents**  
  
"Mom, Dad please just listen to me!" Lizzie pleaded  
  
"How exactly are you going to talk yourself out of this one Lizzie?" asked Jo  
  
"Well..." Lizzie began  
  
"Let me just go over the basics (pauses) you met an Italian pop star, kept sneaking out of the hotel to meet him and then sang up on stage at the IMVAS posing as another pop star named Isabella, is that all?" Sam said  
  
_(A/L) No you forgot to add that I kissed my best friend Gordo on the rooftop!  
  
_"Not to mention we paid for half of the trip!" said Jo  
  
"Uh mom, look I'm sorry, I didn't plan to skip my trip to spend time with Paulo it just sort of happened." Lizzie now apologizing  
  
"All right honey I'll talk with your father to see if we can sort this thing out and lighten up on your punishment." said Jo  
  
"But. But." started Sam  
  
"Sam calm down let's just talk about it." said Jo to her husband  
  
"Fine, let's do that." said Sam (Sam puts on a fake smile)  
  
"All right Lizzie, please tell us the whole story okay?" Jo asked  
  
Lizzie begins her story  
  
"All right when I was about to board the plane with Gordo and my school I found out Kate was going on the trip too and....." Lizzie said  
  
** Hour Later**  
  
"Well that's a very eventful story Lizzie well um......" Jo was struggling with words to say  
  
Jo cracked  
  
"That was my baby on stage performing in front of everyone! I'm so proud of you Lizzie, I never knew you could sing like that!" Jo said in a typical proud mom fashion  
  
"Mom!" Lizzie said a little embarrassed  
  
Jo pulls Lizzie into a hug  
  
"Jo?" said Sam  
  
"What?" asked Jo  
  
"What about grounding Lizzie?" asked Sam  
  
"Oh come on Sam she was just having a little fun!" Jo said now siding with Lizzie  
  
"So we shouldn't ground her?" Sam asked in disbelief  
  
"I didn't say that." Jo told Sam  
  
"So we are going to ground her then?" Sam asked still puzzled  
  
"Of course we are!" Jo said  
  
"What?" Lizzie squealed  
  
"Lizzie I know you were just having fun but what you did was still not right and we have to punish you." said Jo  
  
"Okay." Lizzie a little bit disappointed but she knew that what she did was wrong  
  
"Three weeks." Sam stated  
  
"What about three weeks?" Lizzie and Jo said in unison  
  
"That is how long your grounding is, after all this is the summer and you shouldn't waste it being grounded." Sam said  
  
_(A/L) Wow three weeks? Shorter then I expected! I like!_  
  
"All right Lizzie it has been a long day for all of us and me, Matt, and your dad are going to bed," said a tired Jo  
  
"You are? What room number are you?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Were room number 443, oh and Lizzie it's been an extremely long and exhausting day for you too I bet so I think you should go to bed too it's getting late." Jo told her daughter  
  
"Okay mom, good night!" Lizzie said  
  
**Lizzie hugs her mom and makes her way towards the elevator to go to her room to get some sleep.  
**  
**(A/N) End of chapter three! Well I hope you guys liked it. I thought it was a short chapter, sorry about that I had a writer's block. Won't happen next time though I will work on it before I post it! Please review, don't be afraid to give ideas to me for this story! Please review and have a great weekend and also I may post another chapter over the weekend! So please review I love getting great reviews!  
  
-McDuff1016**


	4. Gordo's Plan

(A/N) I am so sorry everyone! I lost track of time! Things have been so crazy I got writer's block, doing missing assignments for school, and for the past week my school has been testing! Top it all off I have two projects due this month! But anyways I apologize for not updating lately! Please R/R and I hope you enjoy the chapter! Here you go!

Disclaimer: I only DREAM of owning Lizzie McGuire, but sadly in reality I own NOTHING Disney owns it!

Chapter 4: Gordo's Plan  


Lizzie POV  
  
Lizzie woke up the next morning with the bright orange sun shining through the hotel curtains.As she was waking up she started to remember the events that happened the previous day. About when she performed in front of millions of people, and that she kissed Gordo on the rooftop. But then suddenly he realized that Matt had taped her and Gordo kissing.  
  
(Lizzie thinking to herself)  
  
"What am I going to do? What is Matt going to do with the tape? What will everyone think of Gordo and me together?"  
  
I wonder what Gordo is doing? I wonder if he is coming up with a plan?"  
  
Gordo POV  
  
Gordo woke up with the sun, he didn't get much sleep last night, he was trying to figure out a plan to stop Matt from showing the tape of him and Lizzie kissing.  
  
(Gordo thinking to himself)  
  
"I need to stop Matt! But how? I don't even know what he is going to do with the tape!Think Gordon!"  
  
Gordo now whispering to himself  
  
"Let's see here, Lizzie can ask her mom for a key to their room and get the videotape out of Matt's suitcase And destroy the tape before anyone can see it! Yes that's it!" Gordo yelled out.  
  
"Gordo!" moaned Ethan half asleep  
  
"Sorry Ethan, I forgot you were sleeping!" said Gordo apologizing.  
  
"Ahh its okay Gord-on, nighty night!" said Ethan  
  
Ethan fell asleep  
  
"Ethan," Gordo laughed  
  
"I got to go tell Lizzie my plan!" Gordo grabbed his set of hotel keys and ran out of the room  
  
Gordo rushed down the hall to Lizzie and Kate's room and knocked on the door  
"Who is it?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Lizzie, its me Gordo, open up!"  
  
"Oh Gordo!" Lizzie said  
  
Lizzie ran up to the door and unlocked it to let Gordo in  
  
"Lizzie!" Gordo exclaimed  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked  
  
"Nothing its just that its 9:30 in the morning and your fully dressed!" Gordo jokingly said  
  
"Excuse you!" Lizzie jokingly said back  
  
"Lizzie come here," Gordo grabbed Lizzie's hand and dragged her up the staircase to the rooftop  
  
Gordo and Lizzie both smiled at the sight of the rooftop, both remembering what happened there  
  
"Lizzie, I didn't want to say anything in front of Kate but, I have a plan to stop Matt!" Gordo said.  
  
"Great Gordo! What is it?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Alright, you ask your mom for a key to their room, while your in there you look for the videotape and when you find it, take it and either smash it or just take it and get it away from Matt. Then bye, bye videotape and were covered!"  
  
"Gordo that's a great plan, I'm sure it will work!" said Lizzie  
  
Lizzie then stepped in a little closer to Gordo and nervously kissed him on the lips  
  
(A/N) Okay everyone that was the fourth chapter! I was going to continue but I thought I should save my ideas for the next chapter! Again I am sorry I haven't updated for awhile but I will try to update by Sunday/Monday at the latest! So please keep reading! Remember to review for this chapter! It helps a lot when I can get ideas from you guys and how you liked the chapter!  
Also I have no problem changing something around or correcting words! So please review! I like hearing from you guys!  
  
-McDuff1016


	5. Operation: Matt's Tape

**(A/N) Oh hey everybody how are all you? I hope you guys aren't mad at me for updating so late. It's just I was trying to figure out how to write the next chapter. I rewrote it a couple of times but here it is. I also got a new computer so I am trying to adjust to the new machine! But finally here it is the new chapter of "This Love"! Also I just wanted to tell everyone I will be starting a new Lizzie McGuire story but I promise I will not abandon this one I will update both!  
  
Disclaimer: I only DREAM of owning Lizzie McGuire, but sadly in reality I own NOTHING! Disney owns it!  
  
Chapter 5: Operation: Matt's Tape**  
  
"Okay Lizzie tell me the plan?" asked Gordo making sure Lizzie knew what to do.  
  
"GORDO!" said Lizzie  
  
_(A/L) I cannot believe Gordo is going to make me repeat his plan!  
_  
"Alright fine, I'm going to ask my mom for a key to their room, and while I'm in there I look for the videotape and when I find it, I take it and either smash it or just take it and get it away from Matt." said Lizzie out of breath.  
  
"Wow Lizzie you are really impressing me today!" said Gordo with a smile on his face.  
  
"Gordo!" Lizzie said while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Come on let's get this thing started" said Lizzie  
  
"Alright fine" said Gordo  
  
**Lizzie and Gordo start walking down the steps of the roof, down towards the lobby  
**  
"Okay Lizzie you ready?" asked Gordo for the hundredth time.  
  
"Yes Gordo I'm ready!" Lizzie said  
  
"Okay now go out there and make me proud McGuire" Gordo said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice  
  
"Okay Gordo", said Lizzie with sarcasm in her voice  
  
**Lizzie leans in and kisses Gordo softly on the lips**  
  
"Umm...thanks" said Gordo  
  
"You know Gordo you really need to think of something else to say after I kiss you!" said Lizzie  
  
**With that Lizzie went to the dining room in the hotel lobby for the room keys. Lizzie finds her mom eating breakfast with her dad**  
  
"Hey mom!" said Lizzie in a happy tone  
  
"Hey hunnie, what do you need?" asked Jo  
  
"Uh mom can I have the key to your hotel room?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Sure why?" asked Jo  
  
**Jo gives the hotel key to Lizzie**  
  
"I need to get toothpaste, I'm all out" said Lizzie  
  
"Okay" said Jo  
  
"Um mom where's Matt"?  
  
"Oh he's talking to the man at the front desk...I think he's name is Georgio?" said Jo  
  
"Okay, thanks mom" said Lizzie  
  
**Lizzie went upstairs to her mom's hotel room. Lizzie enters the room**  
  
_(A/L) Uh this place is a mess with Matt's stuff! Let me see where, is that tape?_  
  
"What!" exclaimed Lizzie  
  
**There sitting on the table was Matt's briefcase titled Lizzie Blackmail on the inside were dozens of tapes featuring Lizzie**  
  
_(A/L) I'm going to hurt that little weasel! I can't believe he videotaped me!_  
  
"Oh here's the tape!" said Lizzie  
  
**Lizzie grabbed the tape and ran out of the room shutting the door. Lizzie ran downstairs to Jo in the hotel dining room to give back her key**

"Thanks mom!" said Lizzie  
  
**Lizzie hands Jo the hotel key**  
  
"Good so you found what you needed?" asked Jo  
  
"Yeah I did" said Lizzie  
  
"What's that in your hand Lizzie?" asked Jo  
  
"Oh uh its it's a tape Matt made for me!" said Lizzie lying  
  
"Matt made you a tape?" asked Jo in shock  
  
"Uh yeah he did, it has my uh performance from the IMVAS on it" said Lizzie  
  
_(A/L) Uh I have yet to master lying!  
_  
"Hey McGuire!" Gordo yelled down to Lizzie  
  
"Uh th-that's Gordo I-I have to go" said Lizzie  
  
"Okay Lizzie" said Jo  
  
**Lizzie ran to Gordo up the stairs and they met up in his room**  
  
"Oh my gosh Gordo I was dying out there!" "Don't worry Lizzie its all over, you got the tape right?" asked Gordo  
  
"Is that what I was supposed to get?" Lizzie said acting dumb  
  
"Lizzie you didn't get the tape!" exclaimed Gordo  
  
"Gordo calm down I got the tape!" said Lizzie  
  
"You almost gave me a heart attack!" said Gordo  
  
"Well sorry but you should have saw your face  
  
**Lizzie mimics Gordo's reaction**  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha very funny McGuire" said Gordo playfully  
  
"Now Matt has no proof to show to people that we are together!" said Lizzie  
  
**Lizzie and Gordo hug**  
  
**(A/N) I am finished with the 5th chapter! Hey I'm a little late but I wanted to make  
sure this chapter was the way I like it! Was it too easy for  
Lizzie and Gordo to get that tape? What will happen when Matt finds out  
The tape is missing! Dun Dun Dun! Stay tuned for the 6th chapter! Coming as  
soon as I write it!**

** -McDuff1016**


	6. Operation: Matt's Tape continued

**(A/N) Hey everyone sorry I lost time! July was a busy month for me but August is free as of now and I can give you he sixth chapter. I also was late because I was thinking  
of things to happen in the sixth chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**  
  
**Disclaimer: I only DREAM of owning Lizzie McGuire, but sadly in reality I own  
NOTHING! Disney owns it!**  
  
**Chapter 6: Operation: Matt's Tape Continued**  
  
**Lizzie and Gordo pull apart**  
  
"I'm going to be more relaxed now knowing Matt doesn't have this tape anymore." said Lizzie  
  
"Yeah me too" said Gordo  
  
"So Gordo what are we going to do with it? asked Lizzie  
  
"I don't know, do you want to keep it? asked Gordo  
  
"Why keep it?" asked Lizzie  
  
"I don't know, keep it as a souvenir," suggested Gordo "A souvenir?" asked Lizzie puzzled  
  
"Yeah I mean this is the place where we got together isn't it? Maybe a couple years from now we will look at it and remember all that happened" said Gordo  
  
"Aww Gordo that's so sweet" said Lizzie  
  
**Lizzie brings Gordo closer for a hug**  
  
"Then let's keep it!" said Lizzie  
  
"Alright, here I'll put t in my bag" said Gordo  
  
"Okay it will probably be safer with you anyways" said Lizzie  
  
"But wait won't Matt know its missing? asked Lizzie  
  
"Even if he does know its missing there is no way he can prove it was us who took it" said Gordo  
  
"But what if Matt tells everyone anyways?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Without any proof, no one will believe him" said Gordo  
  
"That's true" said Lizzie  
  
"Don't worry Lizzie, everything will be okay, no one will find out were together until we are ready to tell them." Said Gordo  
  
**Lizzie and Gordo look around to see if anyone's around them and then when the close was clear they grab each others hand and take the elevator upstairs**  
  
**While walking through the hallway Lizzie and Gordo run into Matt**  
  
"Oh hey Matt" said Lizzie  
  
"Hey Matt" said Gordo  
  
"Hey Lizzie and Gordo, I bet you just can't wait for everyone to see the tape of you guys kissing huh?" asked Matt slyly  
  
"Matt, you are seriously going to do that, show everyone the tape?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Lizzie, I'm the kind of person who likes to keep people guessing so maybe I will , maybe I won't."  
  
"Matt I will never understand you" said Lizzie  
  
"Come on Gordo" said Lizzie grabbing his hand  
  
Matt's POV  
  
"Poor suckers" said Matt to himself  
  
**(back to Gordo and Lizzie)**  
  
"Where do you want to go?" asked Gordo  
  
"Let's go to the rooftop I feel more relaxed up there besides I think Kate's still sleeping and no doubt Ethan's sleeping too" said Lizzie  
  
"True" said Gordo  
  
**But before they could get up on the roof Jo found them**  
  
"Hey Lizzie, hey Gordo." Said Jo  
  
_(A/L) "Oh no what does she want?"_  
  
"Hey mom" said Lizzie  
  
"Hey Mrs. McGuire" said Gordo  
  
"If you and Gordo want to come Matt, me and your dad are going to watch a movie in our room" said Jo  
  
"Okay that sounds like fun" said Lizzie  
  
"Yeah Mrs. McGuire, I'll come" said Gordo  
  
"Okay great!" said Jo  
  
"If you kids like you can invite Kate and Ethan to watch the movies with us" said Jo  
  
"Sure I'll ask them" said Lizzie  
  
"Oh yeah um mom what movie are we going to watch? asked Lizzie  
  
"I don't know Matt said he would pick the movie out" said Jo  
  
"Oh okay I'll go get Kate and Ethan" said Ethan  
  
"Okay just take them to our room and we will start the movie" said Jo  
  
"Okay mom" said Lizzie  
  
"Bye Lizzie, bye Gordo" said Jo  
  
"Bye Mrs. McGuire" said Gordo  
  
"Bye mom" said Lizzie  
  
"You don't think Matt is planning on showing that tape do you?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Even if he does it will kind of be hard to show the tape when he doesn't have it" said Gordo with a smile on his face  
  
"Your right Gordo there's nothing to worry about" said Lizzie  
  
**Gordo leans into kiss Lizzie softly on the lips**  
  
"Um thanks" said Lizzie giggling  
  
**(A/N) Okay everyone that was the sixth chapter! I hope everyone likes it! I will be writing the seventh chapter and put it up tonight to make up for my absence. So everyone PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing from you! **


	7. Figuring Things Out

**(A/N) Hey everyone I'm sorry I was late.......again! My Microsoft Word wasn't working so I ****couldn't write the next chapter. But obviously it was fixed and I am back with the 7th ****chapter. This chapter I decided to do something a little different and have it in ****different characters point of views and not just have it in Lizzie and Gordo's point of ****view I hope you like it. I also want to tell you that my little sister wrote a bad review for ****this story because I didn't like her writing on her story for fan fiction so please ignore ****the review from ReviewTvTome. Again I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only DREAM of owning Lizzie McGuire, but sadly in reality I DON'T own it! Disney owns it!**

**Chapter 7: Figuring Things Out**

Matt's POV

**Matt is in his hotel room looking through his Lizzie blackmail briefcase**

"Where is it?" asked Matt to himself

**(on the floor lays tapes he already looked at)**

"No this isn't it either, it has to be here! I put it in here right after I talked to Lizzie and Gordo last night"

"Wait! Lizzie and Gordo. That's it! They took the tape. I know it! But how? They don't have the keys to the room?

"Mom!" exclaimed Matt

**With that Matt ran out of the hotel room downstairs to where Jo and Sam were sitting**

"Hey Matt did you pick out the movie yet?" asked Jo

"Actually no, I already had the movie picked out but I can't find it." said Matt

"Well Lizzie took a tape from our room earlier, she said you made it for her." said Jo

"Oh really?" I'm glad I know where it is, I was getting worried" said Matt

**Unlike his sister, Matt mastered lying**

"I'm sure she'll give it back to you after she knows why you need it." said Jo

"Okay thanks mom" said Matt

"Your welcome" said Jo

Jo's POV

"Sam something's up between Lizzie and Matt with that tape" said Jo

"Why would you think that Jo?" asked Sam

"Well first earlier Lizzie said she needed to get toothpaste from our room and she came out with a tape and she said Matt made it for her. I know Matt and he would never do that." said Jo

"Well maybe he had a change of heart?' suggested Sam

"Sam, this is Matt were talking about. Also then after like an hour when Lizzie took that tape, Matt says its missing." said Jo

"And?" asked Sam

"If Matt made that tape for her then why would he say it's missing? asked Jo

"You got me" said Sam

"Because Sam something's on that tape that Lizzie doesn't want Matt to have" said Jo

"How did I miss all that?" asked Sam

"Because I'm good." said Jo

**Sam and Jo start to laugh**

"So what are you going to do?" asked Sam

"Well, I need to figure out what's on that tape and that means talking to Lizzie."

"I've got to go, I'll be right back" said Jo

**Jo walks over to the elevator and takes it up to Lizzie's room**

**Jo reaches Lizzie's hotel room and starts to knock**

**Kate answers the door**

"Hello Mrs. McGuire is there anything I can help you with? asked Kate in her best happy voice

"Actually I'm looking for Lizzie do you know where she is?" asked Jo

"Um actually I haven't seen her she left before I woke up. She might be with Gordo somewhere though." said Kate

"Can you tell me when you see her?" asked Jo

"Sure" said Kate

"Thanks Kate" said Jo

**So Jo went back downstairs to Sam**

"No luck she wasn't in her room, Kate said she might be with Gordo somewhere" said Jo

"Oh well you can get Lizzie later, I don't think what's on that tape is so important to track her down." said Sam

"Your right Sam" said Jo

"That's what I know" said Sam

"For now anyway" said Jo

"Hey!" said Sam

"I'm just kidding!" said Jo

**Just then Kate walks up to Jo**

"Mrs. McGuire, Lizzie just got back she's in her room." said Kate

"Thanks Kate I'll go talk to her now." said Jo

"But Jo!" said Sam

"Sam I got to know what is on that tape.' said Jo

"Okay" said Sam

**Jo goes to the elevator to Lizzie's room. Jo reaches Lizzie's room and starts to knock**

**Lizzie answers**

"Hey mom!" said Lizzie

"Hi Lizzie can I come in?' asked Jo

"Yeah sure" said Lizzie

**She opens the door all the way. There sitting on Lizzie's bed was Gordo**

"Oh hey Gordo" said Jo

"Hi Mrs. McGuire" said Gordo

"What are you doing in Lizzie's room" asked Jo

"Me and Gordo are just hanging out" said Lizzie

"Okay" said Jo

"Well Lizzie I came up here to ask you about Matt's tape." said Jo

"Tape?" asked Lizzie

"Yeah the tape you had earlier." said Jo

"What about it?' asked Lizzie

"Well Matt was looking for it." said Jo

"He was? That's weird." said Lizzie

"Why is that weird?" asked Jo

"Because he said for me to go up there and get it. So he must of forgot" said Lizzie

"Lizzie is there anything on that tape you should tell me about?" asked Jo

**Lizzie thinking up a good lie**

"Uhhhhhh no of course not why would there be?" asked Lizzie

"I don't know there is just all sorts of running around with that tape so I thought there must be something on that tape that you didn't want Matt to have" said Jo

"No there's nothing on it that I don't want Matt to have its just uhhh I liked what was on it and I wanted to keep it" said Lizzie

"So you wouldn't mind me looking at it then" asked Jo

"No! You can't! exclaimed Lizzie

"I mean I don't want you to see it just yet, uhhhh there, I, just not right now okay?" asked Lizzie

"Lizzie I don't like this but okay when your ready come to me okay?" said Jo

"Uhhh, sure okay." said Lizzie

"Okay Lizzie I'll be with your dad." Said Jo

"You got it" said Lizzie

"Oh no Gordo what are we going to do?" asked Lizzie

**(A/N) Okay that was chapter seven! I hope you guys like it. Wow I wrote a big chapter I didn't realize how long it was until I printed it out. It was four pages long! I thought I would try something different with this chapter. I thought you guys would want to know what others were thinking while everything is happening with Lizzie and Gordo. Please REVIEW. Like I said I love hearing from you.**

**-McDuff1016**


	8. Big Fat Liar

**(A/N) Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile school has been kind of keeping me occupied so I haven't had time to write another chapter. But it is the weekend and I am finally writing a new chapter. Please review! Oh yeah and since the Lizzie movie was made in 2002 that is the year it is in the story. I know the movie wasn't released until 2003 but in the second season of Lizzie the year was 2002 **

**Disclaimer: I only DREAM of owning Lizzie McGuire, but sadly in reality I DON'T own it! Disney owns it!**

**Chapter 8: Big Fat Liar**

Oh no Gordo what are we going to do? Asked Lizzie

"Destroy it!" said Gordo

"Destroy it?" asked Lizzie

"Yeah Lizzie if we don't want people knowing about us then we can't risk it by saving the tape." explained Gordo

"Your right Gordo" said Lizzie

"Give me the tape" said Lizzie

**Gordo hands Lizzie the tape, with the heel of her shoe Lizzie smashes the tape**

"So those heels do actually come in handy" said Gordo jokingly

"Uhh, Gordo" said Lizzie (shakes head)

"What?" asked Gordo

"Let's go, we need to find Kate and Ethan for the movie" said Lizzie

"Okay I think Ethan may still be in my room" said Gordo

"And Kate's probably downstairs somewhere. I'll meet you at my parent's room" said Lizzie

Lizzie walks downstairs to the dining area, she spots Kate eating a bowl of Spagetti with Ethan

"Hey Ethan, hey Kate" said Lizzie cheerfully

"Hey McG" said Ethan

"Hey Lizzie, what do you want?" asked Kate

"Umm well me, Gordo, Matt, and my parents are going to watch a movie and I wanted to know if you guys would like to watch the movie with us?" asked Lizzie

"Sounds good" said Ethan

"What about you Kate?" asked Lizzie

"Yeah sure" said Kate

"Okay well I said I would meet my mom in her room for the movie" said Lizzie

"Okay, come on Ethan" said Kate

**Lizzie leads Kate and Ethan up the stairs to her mom's hotel room, she walked in the hotel room**

"Hey mom, we can start the movie now" said Lizzie

"Hey Gordo, I found Ethan, he was with Kate" said Lizzie

"So Matt what movie are we watching?" asked Lizzie

"Ummm we're going to watch Big Fat Liar." Said Matt

"Oh okay" said Lizzie

_(A/L) Whew animated Lizzie wipes sweat off her forehead that was a close one! Nothing to worry about_

**Lizzie sits down on the floor next to Gordo while Matt sets up the movie**

"He doesn't have the tape!" Lizzie whispered to Gordo

"Good" said Gordo

"You'll never believe what movie he is going to make us watch" said Lizzie

"What movie?" asked Gordo

"Big Fat Liar!" said Lizzie

"Oh no, I can't believe he chose that movie." Said Gordo

"Yeah tell me about it" said Lizzie

"I mean he obviously chose that movie for a reason" said Gordo

"What makes you think that" said Lizzie

"Think about the title" said Gordo

"Oh! Uh I can't believe that!" said Lizzie

**Matt slid the tape out of its box and placed it in the VCR. After they sat through 10 minutes worth of previews finally the movie was about to come on. When all of a sudden the screen cuts out and turns blue. Then turns back on**

**From Tape**

Great, I'm going to be grounded for the rest of my life!" said Lizzie  
  
"No not exactly just until you're eighteen." Said Gordo (Lizzie laughs)  
  
Lizzie leans into Gordo and says "I love your sense of humor, you know that Gordo!"  
  
**Then they passionately kiss**

**End Tape**

**Lizzie and Gordo begin to blush and then Lizzie runs out of the room. The whole room was silent. Gordo runs out of the room to catch Lizzie**

"Lizzie wait!" yelled Gordo

**He finally caught her going up the stairs to the rooftop**

"Lizzie wait!" Gordo yelled again

"Gordo are you aware that everyone just saw us kiss? Including my parents? asked Lizzie

"Yes" said Gordo

"Gordo I'm going to be grounded! My parents are going to freak and I am never going to see you again' said Lizzie beginning to cry

"Lizzie calm down, everything will be okay" said Gordo

"How do you know?" asked Lizzie

"I don't, but we should still face them" said Gordo

"Do we have to? asked Lizzie

"Come on Lizzie, they will be wondering where you went" said Gordo

**Gordo grabs Lizzie's hand and walks down the stairs back to Sam and Jo's room**

"Here it goes" said Lizzie

**Lizzie takes a deep breath and Gordo grabs her hand. Lizzie opens the door and walks inside**

**(A/N) Okay a little short right? Sorry about that I will post the chapter hopefully real soon. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Please remember to review!**

**-McDuff1016**


End file.
